Safety is a concern to industries where fire and gas leakage may result in loss of life, loss of production, and great liability. As such, it is common for owners and operators of building structures to rely on fire and gas detection systems for early detection and warning of fire, smoke and hazardous gas. These detection systems may alert supervisors and/or workers of a hazardous incident, allowing actions to be taken to dispel whatever incident is identified.